


Uncharted Territory

by FatesTemptress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester's First Time, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottom Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatesTemptress/pseuds/FatesTemptress
Summary: Dean thought he had done it all.  He was wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first entry for SPN Kink Bingo! Square Filled: Rimming. Hopefully, I did this justice as I’ve never written something in this terrain before. There will be one more part to tie in one of my other kink bingo squares.
> 
> Please note, this is unbeta’d. Any and all grammatical errors are mine. (And I’m sure there are PLENTY. :))

Dean can be a kinky son of a bitch. 

He knows it.  Is well aware of it.  And could care less who tries to judge him for it.

But even he had his hard limits.

Or so he thought.

“Yeah, Sweetheart.  Just like that.  Fuck!”

His mouth hung open as he arched his back, throwing his head inadvertently against the headboard of his bed. With a deep groan, he lifted his cock into Y/N’s mouth and watched as the spit-soaked length disappeared down her throat.

His girl having no gag reflex certainly made for some fun times.

He clenched the one hand he had buried deep in the soft strands of her hair and pulled gently but firmly as his other held up his t-shirt, trying to get the best view possible. 

_Fucking Delicious._

Her tank top was shoved up to her collarbone, exposing her breasts to the room, her pink nipples hard in the slightly chilly air of the bunker. Her panty covered ass swayed seductively as she eagerly licked up his shaft.

Strands of her hair tickled the inside of his thighs as her mouth took his cock deep into the back of her throat before releasing it with a pop and a slurping sound.

“Mmmm,” She hummed, licking her lips before grinning at him, her tongue sneaking out and lapping at his balls gently, “You okay there champ?”

Dean let out a long groan as he watched Y/N grab his cock at the base and stroke him before continuing to lick at his balls, “You’re killing me, Y/N.”

Y/N gently rolled one of his balls into her mouth and sucked before popping it back out, “You love it.”  She whispered before sweeping underneath his sack and licking the underside.

Immediately, he felt his ass clench in surprise and not a little bit of apprehension, “Uhh, getting a little close to uncharted territory there, Sweetheart.”

Y/N leaned back and gave him a wicked grin, before grabbing at the top of his boxer briefs and jeans that had been hurriedly pulled down to his thighs when she had shoved him into his room.  She pulled them down and off his legs and tossed them out of her way as he removed his t-shirt, before bringing herself back to his throbbing cock, “Much better.”  She took him in her hand and gave him a firm stroke before sliding him down her throat and swallowing around it, knowing how much he loved it.   

“Shiiiiit…,” He gasped.  He tensed his thighs, squeezed his eyes and breathed out, trying his best to hold back the onslaught of come threatening to explode from his dick.  He damn sure wasn’t ready for this to end just yet and he still needed to get his mouth on her pussy tonight. 

Reaching down, he gently ran his hands through Y/N’s hair and pulled up in an attempt to get her to stop but he should’ve known better.   Y/N let out a deep moan before reaching up and lacing her fingers with his hand and pulled at her hair.  Hard.

His girl loved that shit. 

And instead of slowing down and giving him a reprieve, she took him even deeper down her throat and hummed.

“Fuck!  Okay, okay.  You gotta stop or I’m gonna come.”

Rolling her eyes up to look at him, she slid his length ever so slowly from her throat making sure he felt every ridge and bump in the heat of her mouth before releasing him with a grin, “That’s _so_ not a deterrent for me.  I love the way you taste.”

Dean grinned back down at her, before wiggling his eyebrows, “Yeah?  Why don’t you tell me how much you love it?”

Y/N ran her warm hands up and down Dean’s thighs, massaging the muscles under his smooth skin before leaning down and mouthing where her hands were running, “Mmmm,” She hummed before she let out her tongue and lightly tickled the inside of thigh with the tip, “I love every bit of how you taste,”  Her tongue flattened out and she laved even higher up his leg, the slick heat from her mouth making Dean start to breath heavy as she got closer to his cock, “I want to make sure every part of you has been in my mouth.”

Dean felt his leg jump as Y/N’s slick tongue reached the sensitive inside of his leg, “I think we did that a long time ago, Darlin’.”

Her eyes flicked up him and she winked before she nibbled at his groin next to his sack, “Uh uh.  Not every part,” She lapped at the skin on his balls, “There’s still one, vital, part, missing.”

Before Dean could try to ask her what she could possibly mean, her hot tongue slid down and into the crevice behind his nuts and gave him a thorough lick.  He let out an involuntary moan at the warm, slick sensation before sliding back away from her as he tried to ignore the zing of electricity he felt at the lick to his ass, “Whoa, whoa, whoa.  Wha-What’re you doin’ Y/N?!”

With a flick of her hair, Y/N looked up at him and bit her bottom lip, “Come on, Honey.  You can’t tell me you didn’t like it when I put my mouth there,” Her eyes strayed to his throbbing cock before she reached up and wrapped her fingers around it and watched as he grunted, “It’s like cement right now.”

Dean let out a ragged gasp before shaking his head, “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Y/N.  I’m not, uh, into that kinda stuff.”

Y/N smirked at him, “Suuuuuuuure,” She brought her head back down and licked his puckered asshole again, letting out a huff of laughter at his involuntary whine, “Mmmmm, so good.”

“Shit.  Fuck!”  Dean let out strained curses as he slightly bent his knees, “Y/N, I, uh, don’t know about this….”

Instead of answering, Y/N gave him another long, wet lick before flicking at the pink hole in front of her,  “Yeah, you do,”  She grabbed at his thighs and slid her hands under his knees, bending and opening him even further to her mouth, as she let out a moan of her own to match the sound coming out of his throat, “You fucking love it. Let me make you feel good baby.”     

A hoarse gasp slid out of his mouth as Y/N started tonguing his hole hard as she simultaneously stroked his cock, “Holy mother of…..” His hips started involuntarily moving in time with the strokes of her hand as he threw his head back, the tendons in his neck bulging out as he clenched his teeth.

Y/N sucked hard, her lips making an obscene popping sound before lifting her head and staring at Dean’s rapidly rising and falling chest, “Look at you, loving me playing with your ass.”

She took two fingers from her left hand and slid them into her panties, letting out a whine as the evidence of her arousal made squelching sounds as she finger fucked herself.  With a moan, she slid them back out of her panties and raised the glistening fingers in the air, “Look at all that.  I wonder what I can use it for.”

Dean watched through slotted eyes and gritted teeth, as she lowered her fingers back behind his balls.  It seemed he had reached the point of no return and despite the very loud male, dominant, voice in his head telling him no, he opened his legs even further as he scooted down the bed, giving her full access to his ass.

Y/N’s eyes lit up as she saw him give in, “You’re gonna love what’s next.”

Before Dean could say a word, she leaned forward and swallowed his dick down her throat and gently slid her middle finger into his spit slick ass, humming around his dick as he let out a choked scream when her finger rubbed over a spot that made him see stars, stripes, the friggin’ star spangled banner.

“Oh FUCK!  Don’t stop, sweetheart.  Please…I’m gonna…”

Hoarse moans left his throat as he desperately moved with the rhythm of Y/N’s finger moving in and out of his ass.  His balls drew up tight and he felt the fire moving threw his limbs, “I’m gonna come,” He gasped out, warning her of the onslaught, “FUCK!  I’m gonna come.”

Y/N slid off his cock with a moan and immediately started rapidly stroking his cock in time with the finger in his ass, “Fuck yeah, honey.  Look at my dirty little slut.  Loving my finger in his ass.  Come for me.”

An unexpected shot of arousal at Y/N’s words released the floodgates and with a final desperate groan, Dean’s cock shot a gushing stream of white all the way up his stomach to his chest, leaving him a trembling mess on the bed. 

_Holy motherfucking shit._

He vaguely felt the finger in his ass slide out of him as Y/N hummed in approval.  He opened his eyes to look down at her grinning face before she leaned forward and thoroughly licked up his come.  She rolled her tongue over his nipple and winked up at him, “That was fucking amazing,” She whispered, “I can’t wait to do that again.”

Dean let out a shuddering sigh, “God, you’re so filthy,” He grinned.

Y/N smiled, “You love it.”

Dean shrugged as he contemplated her words, “Can’t say I would have ever suggested, uh, what you did there, but, uh….”

Y/N rolled her soaked panties against his bare thigh and let out a mewl, “Just admit it, Dean.  It’s just you and me here.  I loved eating your ass and you loved every second of me doing it.”

Dean hummed before he reached down and helped her grind her soaked pussy against his thigh, “I guess we’re both dirty little sluts then.”

She threw her head back and laughed, “You liked that huh?  I can’t wait to see what else I can get my bossy little bottom to do.”

Dean bit his lip as he felt her panties start to slide over, bringing her smoothly shaved core against his bare skin, “I don’t know about being a bottom but I definitely want to be underneath you while you sit on my face.”

Letting out a mewl at his words, Y/N quickly got rid of her panties, ripped her tank top over her head and kneeled on either side of his shoulders, her soaked pussy hovering directly over his mouth.

“That’s my girl.  Now ride my face, darlin’.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My second entry for SPN Kink Bingo! Square Filled: Pegging.

One would think once Dean Winchester entered the point of no return, he’d be open to other areas of the unexplored.

One would be right.

To an extent.

Once Dean knew what it felt like to have a warm, wet, tongue in between his ass cheeks, he welcomed it, even begged for it sometimes. He relished in his girls groans of approval and her eager little fingers opening him up, massaging that little button inside of him that made his stomach clench and his eyes cross.

He even shaved his friggin’ ass for Christ’s sake.

He had blushed that day when she went down on him and gave him an eyebrow but hearing her moan about how hot he looked in between licks was enough to make him forget any embarrassment he may have had.

Needless to say, he thought he was being pretty thorough in exploring this new side of things and nothing Y/N approached him with from this point forward should surprise him.

But when she returned back to the bunker one day in a short, floral, spring dress with a nondescript package and a wicked grin on her face, he had narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion and not a little bit of apprehension, “What’s that?”

Instead of answering him, she placed the package in front of where he sat at the library table and took off her jacket, before casually perching on the edge of the shiny wood next to the box.  Swinging her flat, knee-high boots casually to and fro she asked, “Where’s Sam?”

“Pretty sure he’s jerking off in his room, watching rom-coms.  Why?”

Y/N rolled her eyes impatiently, “Seriously, Dean.  Is he home?”

Dean took a long sip of his beer, before nudging the box with his finger, “Again, I’m gonna ask why before I answer.”

Y/N very casually pushed the box out of her way as she swung her body and lifted her leg up and over Dean’s head, putting him and his chair in between her legs, “In case you didn’t notice, I don’t have any panties on, Dean.”

Dean’s eyebrows were raised into his hairline, “Oh, during that little yoga display, I noticed.”

“Good,” She whispered, as she pulled up the bottom of her dress until her clean-shaven pussy was revealed to him and the room.  Leaning back on one arm, she reached down with her other hand, “I’m gonna need you to suck on this,” She tapped at her clit, “And while your tongue is in there,” She tapped at her hole, “I’ll tell you what’s in the box.  So, unless you want Sam to see my pussy and your tongue in it, I’m gonna have to ask you again, where’s Sam?”

Dean’s eye gleamed up at her as he licked his bottom lip, casually placing the beer bottle on the table, “And what if I told you that it wouldn’t be the first time Sam’s seen me in between someone’s legs?”

Y/n hummed in interest, “Mmmm, well, well, well, learn somethin’ new every day. Dirty little Winchesters.”

“Dirty _BIG_ Winchesters.  Both.”

“Oooo, even more interesting.”

Dean bit the inside of his lip as he slid his hands up the smooth expanse of her thighs before grasping at her hips and bringing her closer to the edge of the table, causing her to reach back behind her for balance.  Without warning, he dipped his head down and sucked her clit into his mouth with a groan before releasing it with a loud pop, “Sam’s sleeping.  He was up all night researching a case.”  He flicked his tongue over the now hard bud.

Y/N grinned as she let out a pant of need, “There’s butt plugs in the box of different sizes and I want you to wear them for me so we can stretch your ass.”

Dean’s head shot up and he gave her a look, “I’m sorry….what?”

“I didn’t say you could stop.”  Y/N pushed his head down.

Dean resisted, “Why the fuck would we need to stretch my….I’m sorry…what?”

Y/N reached up and pulled the cups of her dress out of the way, revealing her nipples to the room, pulling on them until they stuck out, “You heard me. I even got one that vibrates.”

Dean shifted in his chair as his cock twitched in interest, “I, ummm, but why would you need to stretch…er……anything?”

She slid forward until she was straddling him in his lap, her bare, wet pussy rubbing against the crotch of his jeans.  Running her fingers through the bottom of his hair, she slid them up and through the longer strands on top before grasping them tightly and pulling his head back roughly, “Because I’m gonna fuck that ass with my strapped on, pretty pink dildo and I want you to be ready when I get in deep.”

Dean let out a shuddering breath as he looked into her eyes.  At the very least, he should fight her a _little_ on it.  Maybe make her think he wasn’t gonna be bending over for her or anyone really.  Do or say _something_ to get himself back in control.

Instead, he grasped her hips and pushed her against his throbbing cock as he bit his bottom lip, “When do you wanna start?”

“Right fucking now.”

With one arm underneath her ass, he picked up the box, handed it to her and stood up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, “Don’t gotta tell me twice.”

Y/N let out a throaty chuckle as she nuzzled his neck, inhaling the deep scent of his cologne, “Mmm, can’t wait to have you all stretched out,” She bit down on his pulsepoint, making him groan, “Want my tongue in there just the way you like it.”

Dean shuddered as he walked them to his room, “You’re so fucking filthy.”

“You love it.”

Soon, after Dean had his fill of licking her soaked pussy, and Y/N had sucked his cock to the back of her throat and tongued his ass to the point of no return, she had quickly starting lubing up the smallest of the plugs as Dean watched her with apprehension.

“Relax, baby.  You’re gonna enjoy this.”

Dean leaned back on the bed and stared at the ceiling through sex clouded eyes as she began to insert the thick point of the butt plug. 

“Shit!” He gasped out as the tip was inserted and his cock twitched.

Definitely bigger than her fingers.

Y/N paused and looked up at him, her pupils dark with lust, “You okay there?”

“Yeah,” He gasped out, “Yeah, just…..put it in already.”

“Mmmm, I knew my little slut was gonna love this.  Stroke your cock baby.  I wanna watch every second of it going into your ass.”

Dean shuddered at her words and quickly reached down and started stroking his cock from root to tip.  He felt her gently but firmly slip the small plug in the rest of the way and moaned as she pressed against the base, “Fuck, Sweetheart.  Do that again.”

“Like this?”  She said eagerly as she slipped it out slightly and pressed it back in even harder.

 “Ugh, FUCK!” Dean moaned out as his ass clenched around the object and his hand moved faster around his dick.  Warmth started spreading from the back of his neck down into the recesses of his ass and he knew he was close.

 “Stop.”

“Wha-?”

Y/N reached up and stayed his hand even as she pushed and placed more pressure on the plug, “You’re gonna come with your cock inside me.  I wanna see my sluts face as he grinds down on my toy.  So, stop, sit up and let me get on top of you.”

It took a lot more control than Dean currently thought he had to stop himself from coming all over his hand but, nevertheless, he stopped the frantic strokes of his palm and sat up against the head of the bed, letting out a mewl he would deny later when he felt the plug get impossibly deeper, “Shit.”

With a grin, Y/N grasped the top of the headboard and straddled his hips.  She brought her hand down to his leaking cock and lead it to her dripping slit before sliding down the shaft with a loud moan, “Fuck yeah,” She moaned as she settled on his lap, “Now, I’m gonna go hard and I want you to press down and feel my toy as much as you can.  Grind on it.  Understand?”

With a frantic nod, Dean grasped her waist and let out a shout as Y/N started to frantically slam her hips up and down his cock as he rocked against the pressure in his ass, “Fuck, baby.  I’m not….not gonna last long.”

“Oh yeah, my little slut likes my tiny cock up his ass?  I can’t wait until it’s me pounding that pretty pink ass out.”

A mental picture flashed through his head of him on his back with his legs folded in the air as his girl fucked into him and he couldn’t stop the onslaught of come if he wanted to.  With a roar, he slid his arms under hers and around her back until his hands were grasping at her shoulders pushing her down frantically until he came deep into Y/N’s core as she screamed out her own orgasm.

Y/N gasped in between kisses, “Such a good little slut for me, baby.  Can’t wait to get to the bigger ones.”

She was gonna kill him. 

Over the next two months, Y/N slowly but surely worked Dean up to the largest plug with the vibrating core. 

That night had topped the scale at epic.

Dean was pretty sure Sam was gonna have to seek out therapy from the desperate sounds his big brother made in the bedroom that night.  But realistically, how could Dean be held accountable for what the vibrations had done to his prostate?  He had been on top of her, frantically pounded into his girls pussy as she had reached behind him and somehow moved the vibrating plug in and out of his ass as he desperately screamed out her name. 

It took one well placed slap to his ass with her free hand to make him come so hard his eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

And as he shook on top of her trying to get his bearings, she had hummed in his ear, whispering how good he was for her, before saying the words that both made him swell inside of her with renewed desire and made him shiver with nerves, “You’re ready.”

Hunts kept the “big day” from happening as soon as he’d like, but that didn’t mean his girl wasn’t keeping him stretched and ready for her as she handed him plugs to wear at night when they couldn’t fuck as they had to share a room with Sam.

“Go get the lube and stick this in that ass as of mine,” She’d whisper in his ear as she sent him into the motel bathroom with a small, silky black bag.

Careful not to look at Sam, he’d grab the bag with anticipation and lock the door behind him. He briefly used his fingers to prep himself before inserting the plug with a quiet moan as his cock immediately started to grow.  The burn that he’d come to love so much made him squeeze his eyes shut and press hard on the end of the plug before rotating it slightly.

_So fucking good._

He couldn’t help giving himself a couple of strokes with the leftover lube on his fingertips before giving his cock a brief squeeze and arranging himself in his boxer briefs.

Dean couldn’t come.  His girl wouldn’t be happy to know she couldn’t suck his come down her throat or have it buried deep in her pussy.

“This ass, this dick and everything that come with it, are mine,” She said to him whenever she could.

And Dean, the desperate little slut that she’d slowly turned him into, could only obey. 

It was three, very long weeks, later before they finally made their way back to the bunker.

And Dean?

Dean was going to rip through the front of his fucking pants. 

Y/N, beautiful, evil, sexy as fuck, Y/N had made him wear a plug for the last three-hour leg of their trip.   By the time they reached the bunker, Dean was sweating and was afraid his dick was gonna fall off the top of his Smurf-blue balls.

Sam had stopped trying to talk to Dean after hour two of short, cranky responses and quiet giggling from the backseat as Y/N struggled to remain stoic.

After quickly pulling into the garage, Dean muttered something incomprehensible to Sam and Y/N and stomped his way inside the bunker.

“Er…Y/N?” Sam asked as he lifted out the bags Dean hadn’t bothered to unpack.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna say something but I don’t want you to take offense to it,” Sam handed Y/N her duffle bag as she stared at him and lifted it up on her shoulder.

“Ooookay?  You are perfectly aware that it takes _a lot_ to get me anywhere near offended.”

Sam stared at her for a moment before nodding to himself, “I don’t know what game you and my brother are playing but you need to hurry up and fuck him before I kill him.”

Y/N blinked at Sam, as her heart picked up speed, “Wha-“

Sam smirked at her, and for a second, his kind green-gold eyes, morphed into something darker and he leaned into her space as he licked his lower lip, “The bunker really does echo pretty loudly and if you’re not careful….well….people might hear more than they’re meant to,” He pushed Dean’s backpack into her arms as she continued to blink at him, slightly dumbfounded, “I’m gonna go spend the night elsewhere and you are going to finally do what you’ve been prepping him for, for months so that I can get a decent conversation out of him that doesn’t end in grunts.”

Y/N’s mouth dropped open and instead of answering him, she nodded with wide eyes as Sam made his way to the driver side of the car.  She started to turn toward the door before his voice stopped her.

“Oh and Y/N?  Be gentle with your little slut.”

Before Y/N could answer to his laughter, he had already folded his tall frame into the car and was driving baby out the garage with a roar.

Y/N blinked at the dust he left behind and pursed her lips in thought before shrugging.

No sooner than the door had closed behind her did she hear her name being bellowed from their room.

“Y/N!”

With long strides, Y/N made her way to their doorway, only to be met with a fresh from the shower Dean, standing with a towel wrapped around his waist and water sliding in slow rivulets down his chest, as his jaw ticked.

“I heard Baby.  Did Sam go somewhere?”

Y/N blinked at him, “Uh, yeah.  He, um, said he wasn’t gonna be back tonight.”

Dean let out a rough breath, “Thank God,” He ripped off the towel and freed his raging hard on, the tip so red it was almost purple, “I pulled out the plug that’s been driving me crazy for hours and took the world fastest shower.  If you don’t fuck me now, I’m gonna explode.”

Y/n shuddered out a gasp as she dropped both bags onto the floor.  An intense flood of moisture soaked her panties before she rolled back her shoulders and hardened her eyes, “My little slut is just so good for me.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If anyone had asked Dean a year ago if he would be in the position he’s in now, he would have snorted in derision. 

They wouldn’t recognize the moaning, groaning, begging man on his hands and knees as his girl licked and sucked his balls and ass with gusto as she jerked off his rock-hard cock.

“Fuuuuuuck, honey, please….just….I’m so ready…please…”

He could feel her lips lifting into a smile as she gave him one last long lick, “You want it like this or on your back?”  She asked as she caressed his ass cheeks.

Dean gasped into the pillow under his face trying his best to formulate coherent thoughts, “Like this.”

“Mmmmm…good choice,” Her fingers slid up the expanse of his back before she reached his hair and slid the strands in between and pulled, making him gasp, “Let’s see how long you last when I pull your hair and get the dildo in deep.”

With a groan, Dean turned his head to look at her with fire in his eyes, “Hurry up and get the fucking thing already, Woman!”

Y/N tsked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, “So bossy,” She bent down and took a light bite of one ass cheek, “Bossy little bottom.” She whispered against the red mark she left behind.

With a wink in answer to Dean’s exasperated expression, she reached down to the bed and lifted the pink dildo she had placed there earlier, before inserting it into the harness she was wearing. 

Dean watched apprehensively as she adjusted some of the straps and licked his lips as his eyes wandered over the fake cock.  It was slightly girthier than the largest plug she has been prepping him with, and the length was slightly longer.  It was still on the smaller side and it definitely was nowhere near the size of his dick.

Despite all of his pep talking, his heart still beat at a fast clip and sweat broke out on his brow as his girl lubed up and lifted an eyebrow at him.

“Ready?”

With a deep breath and a nod, Dean gripped the sheets in his fists and tried to relax as much as possible.  Feeling the first nudge of the dildo made him gasp and Y/N immediately stopped.

“You okay, honey?  Wanna stop?”  She said with concern.

_God no._

“No…no.  It’s okay.  Keep going.”

Without another word, Y/n popped the head past the first ring of muscle and Dean let out a moan, “Shit…”

“Good?”  She whispered.

Dean nodded and pushed back against the dildo inserting some more into his ass.  His eyes slammed shut at the burn he was starting to love so much and he was about to ask her to continue when she slid the rest of the way in, “Holy…wait….wait…”

He could hear Y/N’s ragged breathing behind him as she gripped his hips, her nails starting to dig into his skin.  He knew his girl got off on this shit hardcore and the image of her dripping down her thigh made his cock jump.

“You like fucking me don’t you?”  He asked on a breath as he turned his head to look back at her flushed cheeks and wild eyes, “Get off on it.”

 Y/N licked her lips as she separated his cheeks to get a good look at the cock splitting him open, “I fucking love it.  Could come just from this.”

“So, fuck me already.”

A desperate whine slipped out of her lips and she pulled her hips back letting the cock slide out before shoving it back in, “Is that okay?” She breathed.

With a grunt, Dean moved his hips back in until he could feel her lower stomach against his ass, “I’m good.  Go hard.”

“Fuck.  Okay.”

Without another word, Y/N started snapping her hips back and forth as Dean groaned encouragements at her, his throbbing cock swinging back and forth as pre-come leaked from the tip, dragging along the white of his sheets.  With a breathy whine, she shifted slightly and hit his sweet spot.

“Oh God!  Again…do it again.”

His wish was her command as she started stroking into him deep making the room spin.

“Stroke your cock, Dean.  Come for me like my good little slut.”

Dean let out a low moan as he released the death grip he had on the sheets in front of him and reached down to his rock hard cock and squeezed as she relentlessly hit his prostate with every deep stroke, “Fuck sweetheart….I can’t….I’m gonna come in like a second.”

“Do it baby.  Come for me.”

With a groan, Dean stroked his cock frantically as heat exploded from his lower back and straight into the tip of dick.  One, two, three strokes later and he was coming with a string of profanities leaving his lips, liquid running down his shaking fingers.

Gently, Y/N pulled out of his gasping body and sat back on her heels as Dean rolled onto his back with a groan.  His ass clenched at the sudden emptiness as his eyes dazedly looked at her flushed body.

“You okay?”  She asked softly, her face pulled in concern.

Dean chuckled deep in his chest as he ran a hand over his face, his lips pulled into a toothy grin, “I’m fan-fucking-tastic,” He gestured to the fake cock between her legs, “You wanna take that off?”

With a smirk, Y/N reached down and stroked the cock, “Oh, I don’t know, I think I like having this here.  May even wear it under my clothes and make you play with it with Sam sitting across the dinner table.”

Dean bit his bottom lip, “So fucking filthy.”

“You love it.”

“Damn straight.  Now take it off so I can shove the real thing in that soaked pussy of yours.”

Letting out a breath, Y/N quickly reached down to obey.

God, but he loved his dirty girl.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 


End file.
